Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor body for a vehicle capable of promoting a weight reduction of a vehicle body and efficiently improving required safety upon vehicle crashes.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a floor body for a vehicle forming a lower portion of a vehicle needs to be designed to prevent a vehicle body from being damaged and deformed due to a shock and a load applied to the lower portion of the vehicle body which may be generated under crash situations, thereby safely protecting passengers in the vehicle.
Therefore, in the typical floor body for a vehicle, members, etc., configuring the floor body are designed and a coupling relation between the members is formed in consideration of a size and a direction of the shock generated upon vehicle crashes to prevent the vehicle body from being damaged and deformed due to the outside shock, thereby improving the safety of the passengers in the vehicle.
In the typical floor body for a vehicle, the number of members forming the lower portion of the vehicle body is increased, a thickness of the member is increased, or the like, to prevent the vehicle body from being damaged due to the strong shock. As a result, the entire weight of the vehicle is inevitably increased and therefore problems such as degradation in driving fuel efficiency and reduction in driving performance involved in the weight increase of the vehicle may occur.
To solve the aforementioned problems by the improvement in safety of the vehicle body and the weight reduction of the vehicle, the currently used lower structure of the vehicle body has a reinforcing member locally added to a portion where strength reinforcement is required to increase safety against the shock applied to the outside of the vehicle and promote the weight reduction in the vehicle body. In addition, many businesses have continuously tried to improve the safety of the vehicle and promote the weight reduction in the vehicle.
However, in the prior art, the floor body for a vehicle described above, adding the reinforcing member to the portion where the strength reinforcement is required makes the configuration of the vehicle body unnecessarily complicated to cause inconvenience of a design for the floor body, manufacturing and assembling the reinforcing member cause an increase in costs to reduce economical efficiency, and coupling the reinforcing member is performed by spot welding which is not helpful in substantially increasing strength.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.